


at my fingertips

by wingsoutforshin (7daysoftorture)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/wingsoutforshin
Summary: There's only one thing more ridiculous than Misaki liking Kaoru, and it's Kaoru telling her she likes her back without knowing she's the one in the suit.





	at my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used michelle as a plot device :))

Kokoro is off showing Hagumi and Kanon her pool, which would've been fine if it didn't mean Misaki is left sitting in her dining room inside the stuffy Michelle suit waiting for Kaoru to return from the toilet. She would've gone to check out the pool too, but she already saw it the last time she came over to work on a song, so instead she ended up volunteering to stay behind when Kanon anxiously mentioned they shouldn't leave Kaoru alone. She had a point, really, who knows what Kaoru would do left to her own devices.

"Michelle, where are the others?"

Misaki looks over at Kaoru, who's standing in the doorway with a slight smile on her face. It's the kind of smile she always wears whenever she's confused but trying to hide it, so the others being gone has clearly left her puzzled.

"They've gone to check out the pool," Misaki tells her. "Since I already saw it I stayed behind to wait for you."

Kaoru nods in understanding. "Oh, I see." She moves into the room and sits next to Misaki. "Well, actually, there's something I wanted to ask you so this is a good chance."

"Yes?"

Kaoru smiles, and uh-oh, that's her 'I'm about to say something really dumb' face.

"I had a dream about brushing your fur." She hesitates for a moment before pressing a gentle hand to Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki can't feel it through the suit, but it still makes her face warm up. "O-oh, and?"

"Well, it left me wondering," she drags her bag from across the table and rummages around in it for a moment before pulling out a large hairbrush, "with your permission I'd like to brush your fur."

Misaki stares at the hairbrush for a moment, flabbergasted, and then looks up at Kaoru. "You're serious."

Kaoru cocks her head to the side. "Yes, of course."

"Of course," Misaki echoes softly, letting out a resigned sigh. "Okay, sure, you can brush my fur." She won't feel any of it, anyway. And the suit could use some brushing, if she's being honest, it's not like she takes the time to take care of it when she's not wearing it.

"Great!" Kaoru says, strangely excited. Misaki wonders how high her dream raised her expectations about this. It can't be that interesting to brush the fur of a bear costume.

Well, on second thought, maybe it is if you think the bear is real.

She startles when she feels the suit's head shift a little, and realizes that Kaoru has started brushing it already. Apparently, her starting point is Michelle's cheek, which would definitely be a sure way to get her hand bitten off if she were brushing a real bear.

"Don't you want to go see the pool?" Misaki asks, starting to feel uncomfortable in the silence. It's not like she's never been alone with Kaoru before, but being the center of her attention is a bit of a new experience - one she isn't sure how to deal with.

Kaoru glances up for a moment, and it's always a bit annoying because Misaki's eyes aren't on the same level as Michelle's, so it feels like people aren't looking at her even though she knows they're trying to.

"I'll see it some other time," she says, glancing back down. She has this look of concentration on her face as if brushing fur needs some sort of precise technique, and Misaki would find it hilarious if not for the fact that her hair is falling onto her face, brushing against her long lashes and casting shadows on her cheeks. She's so pretty it's almost unreal, and seeing her up close always leaves Misaki with red cheeks and sweaty hands, which is both ridiculous and unfair because this is _Kaoru_, literally one of the strangest people she knows. She might act cool and suave but she's actually anything but, and Misaki knows this, she really does, and yet, her treacherous heart still races at the sight of her like it's trying to jump out of her chest.

"Was that all that happened in your dream? You brushed my fur?" Misaki asks, shifting a little so Kaoru can reach Michelle's other cheek.

"Uh, yes, that was all," Kaoru says. She's blushing lightly, though, which is a dead give away to the fact that she's lying.

"You can tell Michelle! I won't tell anyone!" Misaki promises, patting Kaoru on the shoulder. One of the good things about this suit is that it allows her to be bolder like this without the usual feeling of mortification attached to it. If Kanon were here she'd probably exercise some restraint, but since she isn't, there's nothing holding her back from chasing down her curiosity.

A conflicted look crosses Kaoru's face and she stops her brushing. "You won't?" she asks, looking up at Misaki through her lashes.

Misaki averts her gaze, face hot. "N-no, I promise!"

Kaoru places the hairbrush on the table next to her and leans back in her seat, sighing. "Um, well, there was this person..." Her whole face is red, it's the strangest thing. Misaki thinks the only time she's ever seen her blush like this was when Chisato teased her about their childhood, and even then it wasn't this much.

"A person?"

Kaoru brushes her hair out of her eyes, clearly trying to compose herself, but it's a bit of a pointless effort when the next words out of her mouth are a stutter. "Y-yes. Uh, I have this person....that I like." She lifts her chin up. "As the great bard once wrote in Romeo and-"

"You probably shouldn't compare that to a tragedy play, Kaoru-san," Misaki says, cutting her off. She feels a slight twinge in her chest, like she's swallowed something bitter, but this isn't the time for that so she pushes it down until it disappears under all her mixed feelings.

"Ah, yes, you're right," Kaoru says, looking to the side. She taps two fingers to her lips, effortlessly drawing Misaki's attention to them. "Have you ever liked someone, Michelle? Perhaps another bear like yourself?"

Misaki's eye twitches. "Sure, I have." She carefully slips one arm inside the suit and rubs her sweaty palm on her shirt. "What were you saying about liking someone?"

"Oh, um, I dreamt about them," Kaoru clears her throat. "You see, I've been wondering how to...confess."

"You have?" Misaki asks in surprise. She knows Kaoru puts up a front a lot of the time and that in reality she's mostly clueless about romance, but she thought her usual bravado would work well for her in a situation like this. "Can't you just tell them? I'm sure whoever they are will be happy about it, Kaoru-san. You're very easy to like."

Kaoru looks at her in surprise. "Oh, thank you," she says, voice soft, and then runs a hand through her hair and looks away. "But of course, my irresistible charms would mesmerize any kit-"

"Please don't."

Kaoru coughs. "As I was saying. I'm not sure how to go about confessing." She tugs on the tips of her fringe, a habit Misaki's noticed shows up only when she's particularly anxious. "I've tried a few times but I don't think they took me seriously."

Well, Misaki can understand how that would've happened. Kaoru is always flirting with every girl she sees, it'd be a bit hard to tell the difference between a real confession and her mindless flirting unless she took a different approach.

"Maybe you could try giving them a love letter. Those usually work," she suggests.

"Bears also exchange love letters?" Kaoru asks, and then shakes her head. "Ah, what am I thinking. Of course they do!" She gives Misaki one of her charming smiles. "A lovely lady bear such as yourself must get a lot of them."

"Not really," Misaki tells her, feeling herself blush despite herself. "I'm about as popular as Misaki-chan."

Kaoru's eyes widen almost imperceptibly and she looks away. "Ah, is Misaki not popular?"

She says it as if she's surprised about it, which is weird because Misaki's never once hinted at being popular, and she's pretty sure only girls like Kaoru or Chisato are popular among other girls. Maybe she's been misinformed by either Hagumi or Kokoro, they're strange enough to somehow think Misaki is popular just because she has a decent amount of friends.

"No," Misaki says, and then, because she can't help herself, "maybe you should talk to her more often."

Kaoru makes a face. "Yes, of course." She grabs the hairbrush again. "Would you please turn around, Michelle."

Misaki does as she asks and is left staring out the window as Kaoru starts brushing the back of her suit again. Something she said must've set Kaoru off, but she can't figure out what. All she did was suggest she talk to her more often. She's pretty sure Kaoru likes her and sees her as a friend, and she's not oblivious like Kokoro so she definitely hasn't been reading their interactions wrong this whole time.

What could be so hard about talking to Misaki?

"Say, Kaoru-san, you like Misaki-chan, right?"

Kaoru makes a small noise and holds Michelle's head when Misaki tries to turn around to check on her. "Ah, yes, of course I do. What kind of question is that, Michelle?"

Misaki relaxes back in her seat. "When I said you should talk more to her you acted a bit weird." She feels Kaoru return to her brushing.

"No, no, that was nothing. I'm very fond of Misaki," she says, and then coughs.

"Right."

"But, hey, now that you mention it, as the great bard once said 'opportunities are to be taken when they arise'-"

"No, I don't think he ever said that-"

"-so while we're on the subject, I was wondering, you're close friends with Misaki, aren't you, Michelle?"

Misaki frowns, wondering where this is going. "Yes, you could say we're as close as any two people can get." Which is to say they're the same person, Misaki thinks wryly.

"So if I were to, say, give her a gift, what do you think she'd like?"

"You're giving Misaki-chan a gift?" Misaki tries to turn around again but Kaoru's still holding the suit's head in place.

"I mean, hypothesizingly, of course."

"Of course," Misaki says, trying and failing to keep the skepticism out of her voice. "And I think you mean hypothetically."

"Ah, fleeting~"

Misaki thinks the only fleeting thing here are Kaoru's braincells. "Anyway, to answer your question, I think she'd be fine with anything coming from you."

"You think?"

"Yeah," she says, and then, because leaving the choice so wide open for someone like Kaoru is probably a bit dangerous, "as long as it's nothing too outlandish. But I'm sure you'd be able to come up with something she'd like. You give all your fans presents back on white day, you must be good at gift giving."

"Yes, I'd say I am, but this - what was it? ah - hypothetical - situation is different from that." Misaki can feel her shift in her seat, reaching across the suit's back to brush her other side.

She adjusts accordingly to relieve Kaoru from her awkward position, and asks, "How so?"

"Well, uh," she pauses, her brushing hand stilling for a moment, "you see, that is, uh, it's Misaki."

"I know we're talking about her, yes."

The brushing suddenly starts again, faster than before. "Ah, no, what I'm saying is...it's Misaki - the person I'm trying to confess to."

Misaki goes rigid with shock. "W-what?"

"I know you're close with her but you promised you wouldn't tell, Michelle," Kaoru says quickly, an edge of panic on her voice.

Misaki doesn't respond, still blown away by the revelation that Kaoru likes her.

_Kaoru likes her_.

"Oh my god, you idiot."

"What?" Kaoru says, confusion dripping from her voice.

Misaki turns around, slapping Kaoru's hands away when she tries once again to hold Michelle's head. When she finally faces Kaoru, she realizes why she'd been trying so hard to keep her from turning around this whole time. Her face is bright red, a dark flush spreading over her cheeks and down her neck, disappearing under her collar. The sight of her makes Misaki's face, which was already burning a considerable amount from Kaoru's confession, get even hotter.

"At what point did you try to confess to her?"

Kaoru furrows her eyebrows and looks away, shy. "Well...a few days ago."

Misaki feels her eyebrow twitch. "What exactly did you say?"

"Hmm, something along the lines of: anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend."

"That's not a confession, Kaoru-san!" Misaki yelps, hearing the way her voice squeaks but unable to help it.

Kaoru tilts her head to the side, looking at her. "It isn't?"

Misaki wonders once again how she fell for this girl, no amount of teenage hormones could explain this away. "It really isn't."

Kaoru bites her lower lip, a soft look of disappointment falling over her face. "Oh, I didn't realize."

How in the world did she think such a vague statement counted as a confession? She's clearly been reading too many romance novels.

"I'm sure next time you try she'll get it," Misaki tells her around a sigh, feeling fond and tired all at once.

"You think?"

"Just be straight-forward about it, there's no way she'll miss it."

Kaoru purses her lips for a moment, eyes cutting to the side, before she nods and smiles up at Misaki like she's just handed her a gold bar. "Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Michelle, you're a great friend." She winks. "A great bear friend."

Misaki can't help but let out a snort. "You're welcome."

* * *

Kaoru presses her hands together behind her back, squeezing her fingers tight to shake off some of the tingling on her fingertips. She hasn't been this nervous since the last time Kokoro decided they should take pictures lying down on the glass floors of the tokyo tower - and she's pretty sure she was less nervous then because she spent most of the time half passed out over Michelle.

Misaki appears around the school gate, a small smile on her face as she watches two of her classmates bickering with each other. Her hair is falling over her eyes, but she doesn't seem bothered by it, instead using both hands to hold onto the straps of her backpack.

She's so pretty, Kaoru feels her face get hotter just at the sight of her.

"Misaki!" she calls, raising her arm in a small wave.

Misaki turns at the sound of her voice, and the moment she spots Kaoru her eyes widen in surprise. She turns to her friends, saying something Kaoru is too far away to hear, and they nod, exchanging a look before following her gaze to Kaoru. They leave in the opposite direction and Misaki starts walking towards her with an unfamiliar look on her face, her steps faltering for a moment when their eyes meet before she averts her gaze.

"Kaoru-san, hi. What are you doing here?"

Kaoru bites her lip, trying to gather her courage. "I, uh, have something for you."

Misaki makes a strange face and her cheeks turn a shade darker. "O-oh, really?"

Kaoru pulls her bag from her shoulder and rummages around in it for a moment before she finds what she's looking for. "Here," she says, holding it out to Misaki.

Misaki stares at the square shaped package for a long moment before she takes it. "What is it?" she asks tentatively.

Kaoru smiles. "Open it?"

Misaki frowns and looks down at the gift in her hands. She seems unsure, but not repulsed or anything of the sort, so Kaoru takes that as a good sign.

"You want me...to open it here?"

Kaoru looks around. Most of the students that were leaving their club activities are gone by now, and it's just her and Misaki standing by the gates, with the stray lone student that stayed behind for some reason or another.

"Why? Do you not want to?"

Misaki looks around as well, and coming to the same realization as Kaoru, shakes her head. "No, I do." She looks down at the package and grabs one of the edges of the wrapping paper. Kaoru wonders for a moment why she's not questioning her on the sudden gift, but maybe Misaki is just so used to getting surprised that nothing fazes her anymore.

"Oh," she says, once the wrapping paper is ripped enough that she can see what's underneath it. "Kaoru-san," she whispers.

Kaoru thought long and hard about what to get her, and in the end, she realized what Misaki values the most above all. From the look on her face, it seems Kaoru chose right.

Misaki takes off the last bits of wrapping paper and grabs the frame with both hands, a soft wonderful look on her face that Kaoru hasn't seen before.  
"Thank you," she says, tracing the faces of all of harohapi with a finger. "I- I didn't expect this." She hugs the frame to her chest and smiles up at Kaoru.

Kaoru feels her heart squeeze in her chest. "I'm glad you liked it."

Misaki bites her lip, looking down. "Kaoru-san, there's something I have to tell you."

Kaoru frowns. That should've been her line. "There is?"

Misaki peeks up at her through her lashes. "You see, uh, I really, um, I really like you."

Kaoru freezes. "What?"

"It's just that I knew you were gonna confess and I thought it was unfair that I already knew and I felt guilty about it and thought maybe if I confessed first it would make us even, you know, and really, it's your own fault for being an idiot and not realizing I-"

"You like me?!" Kaoru says, cutting into Misaki's rambling. Her chest burns.

Misaki clamps her mouth shut, her face so red she looks like she's about to pass out. "Yes."

Kaoru lifts a hand to her forehead, thoroughly confused. "Wait, how did you know I was going to confess?" She gasps. "Did Michelle tell you?! She promised she wouldn't! Ah, how fleeting is a promise from a bear!"

Misaki sighs, wiping a hand down her red cheek. "Uh, no, Michelle didn't tell me. I- I overheard your conversation." She pauses and nods to herself. "Yes, that's what happened, I overheard it."

"Oh, so that's it!" Kaoru sighs. "Dear Michelle kept her promise after all!"

"Sure, sure," Misaki says, taking a step closer. She tilts her head back to look Kaoru in the eyes. "So? You like me..." Her face is flushed, her smile uneven and nervous. She's the prettiest thing Kaoru's ever seen. "That means-"

"A date!" Kaoru blurts out, her heart racing in her chest. "We'll go on a date!"

Misaki stares at her for a moment, and then snorts. "Sure, let's go on a date." She stands on her tiptoes and lifts a hand up to cup Kaoru's cheek. "But first..." She leans forward, wary eyes open, watching Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru closes her eyes in response, too flustered to keep looking and completely caught off guard. They're kissing? Right now? Really? She puckers her lips a little, and when she feels the soft touch of Misaki's against them, her heart does a somersault in her chest. Is this a heart attack? Is she dying right now?

"Move your lips," Misaki whispers against her mouth, and Kaoru lets out a soft sound and complies.

Once they're both moving their lips in sync, it starts to feel almost intoxicating. Kaoru hesitantly wraps her arms around Misaki's shoulders and pulls her closer, careful not to crush the frame between their bodies. Misaki brushes her thumb over Kaoru's cheek and tilts her chin to the side for a better angle, and Kaoru sighs into the kiss, her head fuzzy and full of cotton. Has she ever felt this hot before? She runs her hands through the hair at Misaki's nape and swallows down the little sound that brings out of her.

"About that date," Misaki says once they pull apart. She's breathing hard and her pupils are blown so wide the black almost swallows the blue.

"We'll plan it later," Kaoru rushes to say, before pulling her closer. She makes soft little kissy noises and Misaki snickers.

"Okay, whatever you say," she says, and grabs the back of Kaoru's head, pressing their lips together once again.

Kaoru thinks, that saying about fireworks? It's totally true.

END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
you can find me at:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/wingsoutforshin)  
[tumblr](https://wingsoutforshin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
